Pushing Up Daisies
by PeeweeWolf
Summary: The little town among the mountains, Gatlinburg, was so wonderful to Kendall. It was a breath of fresh air; its city lights are like one big nightlight for the wildlife lurking around it. He really wanted to be a part of it, but not this much. (Werewolf story crossover, BTR vs BVB)
1. The Sun Ignites

His MP3 player was taking over. As he mopped the kitchen floor, mop in one hand and MP3 in the other, he mopped around the island and than flipped his head back as if he was singing to the ceiling. He sweeped it around him.

"Who will remem-ber _this _last goodbye?!" He danced with it, twirling and hollering the lyrics he didn't even realize were that loud. At the last note, he gracefully leaned against the stool by the bar.

His MP3 player went silent; it just finished the last song of the Black Veil Brides album.

He heard snickering. His eyes shot open. Logan, James, Carlos, and Katie were at the doorway, watching.

"Nice hip-wiggling." Katie giggled.

Kendall blushed. "What the hell do you want?!" Was the only thing he knew to say to try and break the awkwardness.

Everyone didn't move from where they were standing.

"Uh- I...I." Logan chuckled. He was blushing too. Odd. "Uh, nothin'. Anyway, we were trying to find you-"

"And that wasn't too hard." James muttered. Carlos elbowed him in the side.

Logan continued, "I told the others that I'm going to be visiting my family in the Smokies."

"Gatlinburg?" Kendall remembered Logan talking about his family from there before.

"Yeah. James, Carlos, and Katie wanted to come. I was wonderin-"

"Of course, I'll come!" Kendall said, excitement bubbling inside him.

"Uh- no. I was actually wondering if you could stay to keep Mama Knight company, ya know."

His heart sunk along with his shoulders. A frown etched across his face. "Oh."

Katie laughed, "He's joking, big brother."

The blonde's signature eyebrows furrowed. _They make my mopping and singing awkward. Now they lie to me?!_

Kendall tried to push away the thought and smiled. "Oh. Great then! So, what brought this up?" As he asked, the awkwardness was apparently lifted, because everyone walked in. Carlos ran for the swirly slide. James looked at his reflection in the see-through fridge. Kendall leaned the mop against the wall and sat at the bar. Logan was on the opposite side it.

"My aunt, Gail, used to own a small grocery store next to the moonshine holler. But someone bought it from her, and now she's just opened a bookstore in the marketplace." Logan was speaking of all these alien places. But Kendall nodded, pretending he knew. "She wants me to check it out. Plus, I'd like to visit some family down there. Other than my parents, all of my family lives in Gatlinburg."

Logan went once a year. He used to go more often, but now he was even farther from Tennessee. It was all fuzzy, but Kendall could remember going down to Tennessee with Logan when they were eleven. It was pretty fun and exciting!

"Mama Knight said it was okay. I wanted to tell you guys the news myself. I also wanted to give you a heads up. It'll be a week from now."

Kendall pouted. "A week?!" He wanted it to be tomorrow. _Tonight! _Just anytime closer.

James walked over next to Logan to join the conversation.

"Hey, Katie! Why aren't you sliding with me?" Carlos asked, his voice echoing through the plastic, swirly tube.

"Because, I'm older than that!"

"Growing up?" James mumbleed and chuckled to himself. How cute.

Kendall pittled with an apple from the fruit bowl on the bar, studying its features as he spoke. "So why is it that everyone's from Gatlinburg, but you and your parents were the only ones from Minnesota? Why did you move?"

Logan stared down at his hands. He remembered his first day at school in Minnesota in the third grade. "I dunno, to be honest. My parents never told me their reason. I guess they were tired of it. Or maybe it was a job. My dad's a seismologist after all."

They were really getting off subject now. He looked at Logan. He focused on the way Logan moved, the way he leaned against the counter. He had gotten more buff since they first moved to LA, and it melted Kendall's heart. Now _he _was the more scrawny one. At least he was taller. "But there are no earthquakes in Minnesota. I thought East Tennessee was on a fault."

Logan sighed. "True. I don't know, Ken. You shouldn't be asking me."

"We're going by plane!" Carlos shouted excitingly, popping his head out from the end of the slide. James laughed, and all eyes were on him.

He cleared his throat. "Nothing. Just thought of...um."

"Don't be perverted, James."

"Whatever." He replied, elegantly walking towards his shared room with Carlos.

Another question popped into Kendall's mind. Why weren't James, Carlos, and Katie asking as many questions as he was? "Will we be staying in a motel?"

"I wanted to, but it's too expensive. Gail said we could stay with her. Her home is above the bookstore."

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Really? That'd be cramped."

Logan shrugged. "I don't know."

"You don't know a lot of things."

Logan laughed. "But I know more than you do anyway."

"Oh r-"

"Define nitrogen-fixing bacteria."

"Da fuck?"

Logan laughed even harder. Kendall adored that half-smile. "Thought so."

Everything about Gatlinburg was very vague. How could he not remember what it's like? Well, he had an idea. The mountains were so high and so scattered everywhere and the trees were so tall, you couldn't see the sky unless you looked straight up. Everyone acted strange yet happy. He wasn't really sure how to explain it. Kendall made a mental note to look up the town online.

He could remember what Gail, Logan's great aunt, looked like. She was a very tall woman with black, wavy hair almost touching her shoulders. She was 6'3', an inch over James's height and an inch under Abraham Lincoln's (just a random fact there :P). She had been in a wheelchair when Kendall had met her since she had just had some sort of hip surgery. She wouldn't be in one now. Kendall began to wonder if this week would go by fast. He wondered just how open or cramped her "house" would be. He thought about Logan's family. Spending time with Logie. What things could he buy in Gatlinburg? Had it changed any?

"I bet _you _couldn't define it either." He muttered.

He suddenly felt the genius's liquid-honey-voice whisper into his ear behind him. Kendall's spine shivered but relaxed his muscles and closed his eyes.

"_Nitrogen-fixing bacteria fix atmospheric nitrogen gas into a more usable form like ammonia._"

_God, the nitrogen cycle is so sexy. _Kendall thought.

* * *

**Dang! Why is this chapter so short?! The other chapters will be longer! :) It might be a while though...and I don't think I'll continue with the whole Kogan thing. Probably not. For those of you who don't know, "Pushing Up Daisies" means "Death". Get it? :) Muha- MUHAHAHA! :P lol**

**Not sure if this should be T or K+, so I'll see where this story goes.**

**I decided to make this a crossover. Plus, you don't have to know anything about Black Veil Brides to read this.**


	2. Paradise City

Katie felt her bed shaking. She slowly opened her eyes, closed them, and then blinked. She heard Kendall's voice and sat up. Everything was foggy until she realized what was happening.

"Katie, you okay?"

"Yes," She groaned, sending a scorching look on him. She was always grumpy when she was woken up for no reason, "What is it?"

"I just thought you'd like it if I woke you up. Our flight leaves in four hours." Kendall had the most elated expression you could imagine. He was all dressed up and his short hair was all done up all special.

"Yes, in four hours. I wanted to sleep for another half hour." Katie grumbled, looking over at the clock that said 4:30. But there was no point in going back to sleep now.

He winced. "Oh. Sorry. Guess I'm just really excited! Damn, can't this morning speed up a little?!" He asked himself, standing up and leaving her shared bedroom with Mama Knight.

Katie groaned softly, careful not to wake her mom up and turned over in the bed.

Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos, and Katie had gotten ready, said goodbye to some of their friends, and were driven to the airport by Mama Knight. The five of them had three flights until they reached Tennessee. First, they had to fly to Chicago, next Dallas Ft. Worth, and finally the McGhee Tyson airport in Knoxville.

The McGhee Tyson was the smallest airport any of them had ever seen. They only had 5 or 6 gates; it beats 5 terminals.

"I can't believe no one's asked for our autograph yet." James grumbled as the five of them walked through the tiny, cramped airport.

"Ah, you know Tennessee. They probably listen to nothing but country songs about beer and tractors." Kendall replied.

"So true." Katie agreed.

"Did you hear that woman in the seat in front of us?" Carlos asked James.

"How could I not?! She wouldn't shut up! She wouldn't stop bragging to that person next to her."

"I know! I know her whole life story now."

"Really?" Kendall asked as he offered to carry Katie's bag too.

"Yup. Apparently she's an author."

"Her Dad is sixty-seven and has a knee problem." James chimed in.

"And she has two sisters...and she's the oldest of them."

"Plus," James added, "She has a facebook. Apparently she doesn't care for twitter."

"Shh! Be quiet," Logan hissed, "We just got off the plane. She could be behind us."

Logan rolled his eyes and Kendall laughed as Carlos, James, and Katie looked over their shoulders.

"Nope. Not there."

"Where could she have gone? This place is so tiny, the only-" Katie stopped walking and squinted. "Is that...?"

"Gail!" Logan hollered, completely forgetting he was in a public area. He dropped his backpack and practically sprinted in Gail Risher's direction.

The tall woman laughed, "Man, have you growned! How was your trip? It's already eight o'clock."

"Really?" Carlos asked, pulling out his phone. Kendall tried grabbing Logan's backpack and fell to the ground, flailing helplessly under all the bags.

"Oh my goodness, Kendall. Is that really you? You've gotten so tall." Gail said as she walked over and pulled some of the bags off of him.

"Yeah- yeah, thanks." He really wanted to just talk in the car. The sooner they got to Gatlinburg, the better. He couldn't wait to see all the fascinating things in Gatlinburg. He saw pictures of it online, and he couldn't wait to see it all again for himself.

Kendall found out something new- Gail is strong. Either that, or Kendall needed to gain a few pounds to actually weigh something. Gail pulled Kendall up without any difficulty.

Gail shook everyone's hand and started chatting by the baggage claim after we had gotten our luggage. Kendall had an unsettling feeling that this would take a while. Kendall learned a second thing about Gail- she talks _a lot_. She was so great at it, she went from talking about the weather to her homemade pumpkin pies in half a second.

Kendall sighed and sat down on his suitcase, answering questions that Gail asked him every once in a while. James, Carlos, and Katie seemed to like her, especially Carlos. He liked Gail too, but couldn't her story about her new car wait until they got in it?

"H- Hey, Gail?" Kendall asked. She didn't hear him, and Kendall couldn't help but moan.

She turned around. "Why you look so sad, deerheart?"

_Deerheart? _"Oh- uh- nothin'. It's just...it's getting late." And he was right, the sun was down and the moon was rising. He didn't want to drive to Gatlinburg in the dark. Now there was no chance for him in seeing the mountains.

"Oh, gosh, you're right. You kids have been across the whole country today! You guys need your rest. C'mon." She said, hoisting her bushel-sized purse onto her shoulder.

_Damn, she's Hercules. _Kendall thought as they grabbed their bags and headed for the car.

Her car was a sweet monster of a ride, like a jaguar, black and sleek. It looked like Tetris in Gail's trunk. It was stuffed to the rafters with their bags. Carlos, Logan, and of course Gail sat in the front, and Katie, James, and Kendall in the back. He laid his head against the leather seat and stared out at the other cars and lights. Surprisingly, he wasn't tired. At least he could still shop around Gatlinburg once they got there. Well, maybe. Everyone was talking up a storm, so naturally he joined in. Her car _was _nice. The seats were pure white and it had that fresh-new-car smell.

The population of Knoxville: 182,200.

In Pigeon Forge, the population was 6,988. No one could believe the huge change.

In Gatlinburg, most of the population must've been replaced by trees, because the population there was 4, 047.

Kendall zoned out while they passed through Pigeon Forge. He heard laughing and was taken out of his trance.

"Oh yeah, like the baby would give birth to its mother."

"Thanks for that image, Carlos." Katie said.

"Well it's better than a manchild- baby...thing."

"Yeah right. The manchild would be born with chest hair and everything!" James laughed.

"You know what you would name it?" Carlos asked.

"What?" Gail asked, amazed at how stupid and insignificant their silly conversation was.

"L'chickaneshia."

"or Tyron." James said.

"That's stupid." Katie retorted.

"You're stupid."

"Your mom's stupid."

"Neh!"

"Neh."

"Did you guys see that big open lot back there?" Gail asked.

"No. Why?" Logan asked.

"There was a hotel back there that was bulldozed. It was voted the worst hotel in tourism."

"Woah, really?! Why did they bulldoze it? They should've made it a tourist attraction. I want to see how gross it was to make it the worst in tourism." James said.

Gail laughed. "That's very true."

Kendall could barely make out the mountains through the window. He looked at Logan among the darkness and saw that he was staring at him intensely. "You have'n fun?"

The blonde nodded.

"Kendall, you better be look'n outside real soon. We're almost there." Gail said, eyes still on the road.

His eyes became glued to the window, waiting. He pulled out his phone and saw that it was already 9:45. Then he went to 'Menu' and pressed 'Camera'.

"I only have one guest bedroom and one couch. So we'll have to figure something out." Gail said as she turned onto another road.

She was completely ignored. Everyone was in awe at what they were seeing. Especially Kendall.

There were people everywhere. The sky was mixed with green lights and red lights and gold lights and blue lights. Now Kendall could see a glimpse of the mountains surrounding him that he desperately hoped for. There were buildings with interesting architecture and all kinds of attractions. He heard Katie gasp at the sight of a mannequin of the tallest man in the world.

"Where is your bookst-"

"Look! A chairlift!"

"_What_?! Logan, will we be able to ride that?!"

"Hold on guys. Look at this. This is where "Rocky Top Tennessee" was written. Right in that inn." Gail said, pointing at a building with a green roof.

"Rocky who?"

"Ooh! Look at that!"

"What?"

"That!"

"That?"

"No, not that."

_Ahh, can you guys please shut up?! _Logan thought, but he would never dare say it out loud. They were like puppies- they always got excited when you took them to new places. And loved treats (Literally. Carlos ate a dog biscuit one time, thinking it was a cookie).


	3. Bikers aren't the Ones to be Afraid Of

They drove into Gatlinburg and parked in a restaurant parking lot. They had to take their bags and walk all the way to the Market Place. The path to it was brick and narrow. It was curved till it reached the end at the Sherlock Holmes HUB. There was a beautiful centerpiece in the path that we had to wind around. The air smelt fresh and clean and like the scent of trees.

"I'm hungry." Katie complained.

"I'm tired." Carlos added.

"I got food at the house." Gail replied. People kept staring at them with their bags, but the 6 of them looked away.

"I can't believe you don't even have a solid place to park." Logan commented.

"Very few places I can. But what can I do?" Gail shrugged.

"Do you use your car a whole lot?" James asked.

"Sometimes."

Kendall was mesmerized by everything around him, looking at the crowded streets and sidewalks and sounds of music and bikers. There was one thing Kendall knew since they got here- Tennessee has a lot of bikers. But the strange thing was, many of them were friendly. Old and friendly.

"We can go look around for a little while, right?" Kendall asked with one last shred of hope.

"Well, sugar, most shops should be closing soon. Plus, it's getting very dark anyway. It's best that we all go tomorrow. Oh, I'm so excited you all are here! I haven't had company since 2011. You all are going to have loads of fun! But you need to be careful. Don't be fooled by the friendliness of-"

"Bikers?" Logan chimed in, Carlos suppressing a laugh.

"Yeah.."

Kendall frowned, bowing his head down. "Okay."

Kendall's heart tore by a little every time they passed a restaurant or shop. "Why don't we eat at one of these places?"

"I'll tell you what, Kendall. How about tomorrow we go early to the Pancake Cabin. Then y'all can look around."

Kendall smiled. "Pancake Cabin? That's sounds cool."

"It is. I go there every Sunday before church."

"Will we be going to your church tomorrow?" Logan asked.

"No, I'm not going while you're here." She answered.

"Well, boys and girl, here we are." She said as she motioned her hand at the sign above the glass door next to the large window. It read, "Bookbears' Corner." She opened the door. There was a waft of cool air. It was a pretty substantial bookstore in size. Shiny, untouched books were in a neat order resting on shelves that had tree branches for legs. The carpet was a cerulean blue and the walls were painted to make it look as if you were in a forest with black bears.

"Woah...It's beautiful." Katie and Logan said in awe.

"Why, thank y-"

"Aw, good, you're here!" A black teen said from behind the counter, "Now we can close tonight." She walked over to us and shook our hands without warning. "Hi, I'm Tyla." She said with a warm smile. She was Carlos's height. She was pretty and scrawny, her long hair up in a pony tail.

"Hey, Tyla. This is my nephew I was talking about, Logan. And this is James, Carlos, Kendall, and Kendall's sister, Katie. Guys, this is my most reliable and, well, only worker."

"Yup." Tyla nodded. "Let me help you with your bags." She took James's backpack and Katie's bag that was in Gail's hand. They thanked her, and everyone except Katie started for the stairs.

"Katie, aren't you coming?" Kendall asked.

"What? Are you kidding me? Look at this place! These books look awesome!" She said, pulling out _The Hunger Games_, _Twilight_, _Messed Up_, and _Killing Lincoln_.

"You'll have all day the day after tomorrow. It's late and we're going to look around the town tomorrow, remember?"

Katie groaned. "Oh, come on! Please?"

"I never knew you liked to read."

"Me either. But these look interesting. I've never been in a place with these cool of boo- Ooh!" She said as she ran over to a bin of Kindle covers. She read the sign above them: "Made by Cherokee man in NC" and clapped her hands in excitement. "This is _so _worth jet lag."

He chuckled. "C'mon, Baby Sister."

She sighed heavily. "Coming." She reluctantly laid the cover down and trudged up the stairs.

There was no door separating the stairs from Gail's home. The home was about the size of a small apartment. The living room walls and couch were white and there was a black coffee table and TV stand. There wasn't a dining table, but there was a bar with three seats. Everything was carpet other than the kitchen, and it was all very cozy. A painting of a flower was hung in the living room and there was a quilt folded over the couch. They couldn't stop complimenting her on the furniture and décor.

Gail invited Tyla to stay for their late dinner of left over pork chops and spaghetti. They unpacked a few things, and then they had to decide where they were going to sleep. They decided on having Katie sleeping with Gail, James and Carlos sleeping in the living room, and Kendall and Logan sleeping in the guest room.

James called dibbs on the couch, so Carlos had to sleep in an uncomfortable sleeping bag. They had to push the coffee table towards the wall to make enough room. Carlos threatened to break James's lucky comb unless they could switch places each night. They talked until midnight and went to sleep.

It was the smallest bedroom Kendall and Logan had ever seen. There was a large dream catcher above the bed and a black bear snow globe on the night stand. There was also a window by their bed looking over the river behind the bookstore. Kendall sat on the bed in awe, looking at the breath-taking view, the water rippling and becoming frothy white against the rocks staking up. This was while Logan was 'making his time useful' and getting ready for the night. It was 1AM by the time Kendall went to bed. He slept against the wall but was still snuggled up against Logan thanks to such a tiny bed. But it was more for the good, because the air was on and the room was cold. It was nothing but a heater under the covers. Logan was always warm and hardly ever got cold, unlike Kendall who got cold easily. Be this as it may, he had trouble sleeping the whole night, tossing and turning while thinking about his adventurous week ahead.

"Keep still, Kindle. Go to sleep, or you'll hear the milkman at the door downstairs."

Kendall snorted. "Cute."

Logan blushed. There was enough light from the moon and the lights of the marketplace coming through the window that Kendall could see Logan's face.

* * *

**Author's Note: If you have been, are going, or, heck, are in Gatlinburg right now, there is no bookstore in the Marketplace (not one that I know of). It's just part of the story. And about the ending of the chapter, check out "Tossin' and Turnin'" by Bobby Lewis. It's an old song but good!**


	4. Days Shall Now be Wars

Kelly tapped her binder with a pen, and it was the only sound in the office.

_Ugh, why did Logan have to be from Gatlinburg? Of all places?! _

Kelly was about to ask Gustavo to calm her down, but then she remembered that Gustavo had no idea that those five boys from Gatlinburg who auditioned weren't supposed to be famous.

She remembered when they both traveled America, looking for Gustavo's next big artists. The day when she tried convincing Gustavo to reject Black Veil Brides. She was walking through the auditorium, trying to hurry to the limo when Andy, one of the five boys, stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I- I'm going to the limo... We're leaving." She said the last part a bit stronger. She never liked the band 'Black Veil Brides'. There was something dangerous about them, and she just couldn't trust them.

"What about us? We know what you're about to do, Miss Kelly." The Tennessean said in a low tone, his head down but looking straight at her.

Kelly took a deep breath, strength now leaving her body as she was tightening her grip on the hem of her feminine pleather jacket. "I don't want to. But I got a letter from city hall saying you five are not permitted to leave with us. I'm only following their or-"

"Fuck city hall!" Andy cried, pushing Kelly against the wall. She yelped, trying to pry Andy's hands off her.

"They're not being fair! We deserve this! You're going to ruin everything!" Tears were sliding down his cheeks, and his face was getting red from anger.

"Andy, stop! Please! I can't go against the-" Her voice trailed off when she felt his head against her chest. He was...crying. He lifted his head and started slapping her over and over.

"You'll see! You won't stop us! I will burn this city down with _fire_! And _our _judgment will reign over this _hell_! Aaammeeen!**(*1)**" Kelly swore Andy was going insane. He threw her to the ground and he swiftly walked out the door, looking cool and collected although he was just the opposite.

Kelly knew that if Kendall and the others came in contact with them, there'd be a calamity. But there was nothing she could do because Gatlinburg's mayor told her not to tell anyone about Andy and his band. But why?

Knowing Big Time Rush, they are bound to see them at some point thanks to their streak of trouble and bad luck.

* * *

It was 7AM when Kendall barely felt Logan shifting in the bed. He had a tight grip on his hand before he could make another move. Logan jumped.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked groggily. His head was pounding and he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Going to get ready. It's seven."

Kendall blinked. "This early?" He whined.

Logan stared at him, shocked. "I thought _you _would be the one up by now, if not earlier. _You _were the one who wanted to go on the town as soon as possible." He tried getting out of bed, but Kendall wrapped his right arm around his hips.

"Don't go. You're warm. I'm comfy. You'll ruin it." Kendall knew he had only gotten six hours of sleep. Maybe. The smell of their clean, soft sheets made him want to stay wrapped up forever.

"Sorry, Kindle. Gail said we're going to the Pancake Cabin at eight."

"Aargh!" He groaned, raising the sheets over his head as Logan stood up. "Could you set out some clothes for me, Logiieee?" Kendall yawned, rolling over in the bed.

"Sure." Logan chuckled, looking through the dark room and then bending down and rummaging through Kendall's suitcase.

After twenty minutes, Kendall got up against his will. He got dressed, putting a light gray beanie over his head to top off the thin, red plaid jacket, dark gray shirt, and dark jeans. He decided against taking a shower since he wouldn't have enough time and since James was hogging the one bathroom. Kendall hung out with Katie in the bookstore while Gail was giving her a little tour.

"And over here's the fiction, and here's the nonfiction near the back. Most of the books are from 2009 and on, but we have some classics too. We try to put the most popular books up front."

"Wow, how cool."

"And you know what? Here." Gail said, handing her a deerskin bag. "Think of this as a late birthday present. A Cherokee Indian made this, the same one who made the jewelry and the Kindle covers over there. I want you to have it."

"Really?! Oh my gosh, this is awesome! Thanks!" Katie said, giving Gail a hug. "I'm going to throw away my old bag right now!" She ran up the stairs and Kendall didn't see her again till it was time to leave for the Pancake Cabin.

It was a very busy restaurant. Waitresses were everywhere and there was a din of chatter. Everyone ordered their food and talked while they were waiting. But the whole time, Kendall was looking around. The restaurant _did _look like a cabin. It was fascinating! How were they not as fascinated as he? Then they ate and went their way after Katie failed at convincing them to take her back to the bookstore while they looked around. They walked a long way up the road, stopping at shops in the meantime. By the time they reached the moonshine holler, all five of them had a souvenir of some sort. There was a man with greasy hair and overalls, singing and playing an acoustic guitar on a stage. People were giving out free kettle corn, and they gladly accepted it as they walked in. A few workers were hollering and everyone had smiles on their faces. One of the workers was giving out samples of different-flavored whiskey. The six of them walked around and saw how moonshine was made. They looked at a mash cooler and read about the fermentation.

"During the Civil War when whiskey, tobacco, and other 'luxuries' were taxed, small farmers refused to pay tax or stop their production of whiskey! Thus, they became known as 'moonshiners', operating their illegal stills at night!" The man on the stage hollered when he was finished. Then he babbled on about tips for his hard work singing or something.

"Let's go on the chairlift now! Then can we go to Germantown**(*2)**?! Then if we still have time, let's go on a hiking trail!" Kendall said, holding up his large map and trying to keep himself from hopping for joy.

"Kendall, we have a week to look around, don't rush! My goodness! You're a lil' jumping bean, aren't ya?" Gail laughed. "How about we let Carlos decide. He hasn't gotten a chance all day."

All eyes were on Carlos. He fiddled with his shirt. He looked down and all you could see was his helmet. "How about...Germantown," he said it in a question, his voice getting a notch higher as he said it, "There's a shop there that I'd like to see..." He smiled.

"Alright, Germantown it is."

Kendall ended up not regretting Carlos's decision. But after a long walk, their shoes dragged. They were getting worn out and hungry on their way there except for, of course, Kendall Knight. The center place was beautiful. There was a blue fountain surrounded by benches and flowers. Some of the buildings looked like small houses and the walkways were brick and narrow like the Marketplace.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if you lived here!" Logan exclaimed.

Gail agreed. She took their pictures by another black fountain with gargoyles. Then they went into the store Carlos wanted to go in. James and Logan didn't feel like shopping anymore and decided to sit at the benches. As they walked off, James accidentally kicked someone's heel.

_Crap. _"Sorry, sir."

The stout man turned around. He laughed. "It's all good. Have a good day now."

"Uh...you too..."

"You okay, James?" Logan asked as they sat down at the benches.

"Yeah. I just expected him to yell at me."

"Why? No one would do that. Not here."

James shrugged. He pushed his the long hair out of his eyes. He decided to grow his hair out a while back. Logan wished the sun could shine on him through the leaves of the trees and he would look absolutely stunning. But it was cloudy and it had rained overnight.

A few minutes later, something like a white flame struck James's eyes. A piece of notebook paper with written words on it had blown passed his face.

"Oh, sorry. Could you get that?" Someone who sat next to him asked.

"Sure." He said as he ran for the paper blowing in the wind. He gave it back to the person that had just come over. "Here you go."

"Thanks." The guy's voice was barely audible. He looked like he was their age, maybe a year younger. He had black hair that shaped his face, a few piercings, and black eyeliner.

"Well...Logan...Nice seeing you here." He looked past James and gave a small smile, but his eyes were giving Logan a cold stare.

Logan paused. "Andy Biersack."

* * *

**(*1)- Thought it'd be cool to put the end of New Religion by BVB into the story to show Andy's anger.**

**(*2)- There is a Germantown, but the one that's being talked about is just a shopping area in Gatlinburg.**

**And in case you're wondering, no, the four guys aren't in school and are al eighteen in the story. Anyway, sorry if this was a slow and dragging chapter :/ I just really wanted to describe how wonderful Gatlinburg is!**


	5. Elvis

Andy chuckled, but it seemed force. "Yes, that's me...Or maybe I should address you as Elvis. Would you like that, Elvis?"

James noticed that Logan was blushing, clutching his hair slightly at the side. He also noticed that Andy had his hands balled into fists at his sides. Logan tapped his foot and scooted toward the end of the bench. He laughed dryly. "You always have. But it doesn't matter. We're only staying for a week and a half."

Andy nodded. "Oh. Well, why you're here, why don't you introduce me to your friend."

James turned to look into his wide eyes. Why wasn't Logan saying anything?

"Sorry, but I think I hear someone calling our name. We gotta go, see ya. C'mon, James." Logan shouted suddenly, standing up. He grabbed James's arm and jerked him away towards the shop Carlos and them were in. James stumbled, still looking in Andy's direction. What was up with Logan?

"So, you're name is James?" Andy asked with a smirk. A creepy smile? He ignored the fact that James was being dragged away.

James replied, only trying to be friendly. "Y- Yeah." And that was all he could spat out. He had to turn around, trying to keep his balance as Logan walked at a fast pace.

Logan led him through the narrow pathways.

"Logan, you knew him? What's up w-"

He pushed James into the corner of a pathway near a deadend, out of the way of tourists. "Shht!" Logan hissed, trying to add emphasis to his shush. "I'll explain later, okay?!" He tried to speak in a whisper even though Andy was still probably at the bench on the other side of Germantown.

"Okay, jeez!" James held his hands up.

"Just don't mention we saw him. Please."

"I won't."

"Good."

"Come on." Logan said a moment later, heading into the crowd of tourists. James, however, pulled Logan back into the corner.

"Yeah?"

"...Elvis?" James crooned.

"Shut up." James had never seen Logan so...frustrated before out of their eighteen years of living. James had never felt vulnerable near Logan until now.

"No, I like it. Really. It's better than 'Logiebear', isn't it?"

Logan turned away and shrugged.

"I know you d- well...Did Andy bully you?"

"If I let you call me 'Elvis', would you please shut up?" Logan glared up at him.

James was taken back by this. He didn't say anything.

* * *

They planned on going on the chairlift up a mountain before they went back early to the book store. Logan's grandparents, two cousins Elliot and Hannah, great aunt Mamaw, Aunt Gail's brother, Dan, and her close friend, Tracie, were coming for dinner to visit Logan.

"Logan, you want to sit with me? Only two people a chair, remember?" Gail said as she paid for seats.

"Well, actually...um. There's something I really need to tell James pri- nevermind."

"You wanna sit with James?"

"Is that okay?"

"Why sure! You guys are the guests."

It was strange how easy Gail took rejection. Still, at least Logan could sit with him.

Carlos sat with Gail, and Kendall sat with Katie. Gail and Carlos got on first since Carlos was beyond excited. Next was Kendall and Katie. Then them.

"Okay, when the chair comes, hurry and sit down or you'll miss it." One of the workers instructed.

"Yes, sir." They said in unison. When it came, they quickly sat and felt their bodies being carried through the air.

"Yes! This is awesome!" James shouted, kicking his legs.

"James, settle down. We can't move too much." Logan chuckled.

"Oh."

There was an awkward pause. The chair was lifted over a fence and then over a road next to a stream. Logan turned around and saw Katie waving at them. The waved back until Kendall told her to sit correctly. Each chair was about 50 feet apart, and all four of them could hear Carlos's laughs and "woo's".

Logan stared at James's hair gently whipping in the wind as he looked out at the beautiful scenery in front of them.

James laughed. "Gatlinburg almost makes me hate California."

"I'm sure you'd miss LA eventually."

Knowing his own self, James agreed. "I give it a week."

There was another long silence despite Carlos. Logan wasn't sure if Gail wanted to shoot herself right now or if she enjoyed how happy Carlos was. "At least Gail will know her money on this was well spent."

James laughed. "Yeah. Really. This is all he'll wanna do. It's weird how he's so excited and we're only going two miles and hour."

They both laughed.

"So...about Andy-"

"I wish you'd forget about it. But I know you won't," Logan sighed, looking down below at the numerous fallen shoes of past riders. "I remember...we used to be best friends ever since we were born. We were inseparable...But we went through a rough patch when I moved in the third grade. He had a grudge over me for two years."

"Yeah, right. That's ridiculous."

"It's true!"

James shrugged, deciding to go along with the story. "And? That's it?"

"No. Um...then we started becoming friends again. He was in a band around the time Gustavo started touring around the country...then...I don't know. When he found out that...that we got to go to Hollywood and became famous, he never spoke to me again."

"Sounds like he's jealous." James said harshly.

Logan continued to look down. "I guess. I dunno much about him now. I've never known his reasons for hating me- well, us."

"Us?"

"Yeah. I'm sure he knows you're part of Big Time Rush, right?"

"Oh yeah." Noticing the frown, James patted him on the back. "But who cares, right?"

"Sure."

There was a third wave of silence, then James spoke. "I can't believe you've never told us this."

"I think I have. You guys just probably don't remember. I didn't think of it as- uh, until now...James, I think we need to stay away from him."

"No kidding. He looked pissed. Maybe he's jealous of how much better I look than him." Then he did that "face thing" he's done since the sixth grade.

Logan rolled his eyes. "_Really._ I'd bet money on that."

"Damn, damn, damn. Drama everywhere. Should we tell Kendall and Logan?"

"Probably."

They reached the top of the mountain where a gift shop was and a sight-seeing area. They met Kendall, Katie, Gail, and Carlos. All of them looked around, and, finding everything to be too expensive, went back down.


	6. Let You Down

**Hey did u get a text from Andy? **- Jake Pitts, the lead guitarist of Andy's band, texted Ashley Purdy, their bassist.

**Yea. He doesn't sound too happy. Did he text CC and Jinxx?" **- Ashley texted back no less than a minute later.

**Yeah he texted Jinxx. CC's already at house.** Jake replied back, sighing as he pressed "send". Something was wrong, and no one liked it when Andy was pissed. Problem is, lately he's been more angry than ever. Jake and Jinxx, (Jeremy M. Ferguson; part of the band) had assumptions that this city was getting to Andy's head more than it should.

Jake was walking through the streets of Gatlinburg. Since he had his phone, he couldn't change into his wolf form or else he'd loose it. He groaned, knowing he'd have to walk two miles with slow, human legs. He ran the entire time though, having the knowledge that it would rain any minute. A turgid, gray blanket covered the sky, along with some winds. He kept his pace, forcing himself to breathe out his nose to keep up his energy. Thankfully for a human with wolf blood in him, he was fast. He raced through the trees at an incredible speed, hearing sudden bursts of wind through his long hair. His pale hands latched on to each tree, pushing them behind him as he ran.

Jake finally came near the driveway of the home he shared with Ashley and the Biersack family. Andy's family was part of his father's pack. Andy had broken out and made is own- them. So apparently this wasn't life-threatening to all of the wolves, and he was thankful. Jake collapsed. His breathing was heavy; he felt a little dizzy and stared into the grass beneath him. He felt cold droplets on his skin, and before he knew it, it was raining. He heard the front door open, and he looked up.

"Jake," It was Andy, "Get in here." He kept the door open for him as he stumbled in.

"I got here as fast as I could." Jake said, finally catching his breath and returning back to normal.

"Good." He said short and sweet. He slammed the door and locked it behind him. Jake turned around to find his other three bandmates sitting on the couch. Normally they'd have their backs against the cushions, all sprawled out. But instead, their backs were straight; sitting at the edge of the couch with blank yet serious expressions. They were ready to listen and obey, and Jake knew he should probably be doing the same.

He quickly sat down next to Ashley, being a little too deft and appeared scared of Andy's wrath. Sure, Andy's jaw was set, his eyes looked dull, and he wasn't seething on the outside. But that was only on the outside, and what's within is important, right?

"They're back." He said through clenched teeth, looking down as he stuffed his hands into his jacket.

_Who? The Cullens? _CC jokingly mused in his head, but he wouldn't dare say that out loud. That would be like begging for a death sentence.

"Who?" Ashley asked innocently.

"Big Time Rush!" Andy hollered, grabbing the nearest vase and throwing it across the room. Jinxx and CC ducked quickly as the vase broke from impact on the wall. A loud, sharp sound could be heard throughout the house, and it exploded their eardrums. Shards spattered everywhere, pelting them at full seed. But they knew they'd have to ignore it for now and tend to their new cuts later.

_Andy is_ _pissed_.

"Are you talking about Logan?" CC wondered.

"Logan Mitchell's in town?" Jinxx asked, confused.

Andy growled. "Yes! All of them are! There's even a teenage girl. I saw them."

"Did they see you?"

He glowered at Jake. "_Yes! _In fact, I met Logan and his lil' gayward friend, James!"

"So what should we do?" CC asked, anger rising inside him as he slowly stood up. If his anger reached to it's full, it would be crowned.

"I know just what to-"

"Wait! You're not getting revenge on them, are you?" Jake said, quickly standing up.

Andy chuckled. "Of course we are. Why, you're not loosing your touch, are you?"

Jake glared at him. He walked up to Andy, loud crunches being made from the broken pottery under his shoes. "But it's not their fault. It was Kelly's- no! It was City Hall's. They had nothing to do with any of this."

"I agree with him, Andy." Jinxx said, walking toward Jake's saide and laying a hand on his shoulder.

Ashley looked uncomfortable on the couch, but CC ignored it. He walked over to Andy's side, getting in Jake's face as he talked. "It doesn't matter! If we do something to them, Gustavo and Kelly will regret ever giving Big Time Rush a record deal, right? Remember Andy, we're much better than those pussies. We should've gone to Hollywood."

Jinxx growled and nipped at CC and he pushed Jinxx out of his way.

A heavy tension rose in the air. Everyone looked at Ashley, who's shoes happened to be quite interesting at the moment. He looked up when he felt the eyes on him. Fear, confusion- maybe a mix of it all was visible on his flawless face. "Huh?" It was barely audible.

"Ashley? What's your opinion." Andy asked.

"Uh- Well, I mean, what can'ya- I." He stuttered nervously, eyes like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Ashley?" Andy purred.

Ashley didn't say anything other than a quick, forced "I don't know."

"It's okay. I know how you fe-"

"Hey! So you think just because he won't say anything, he's on your side?!" Jinxx hollered.

"Guys, what the hell are you doing in here?!" Andy's 16-year-old sister, Hannah, came charging in.

"We're...arguing. Apparently." Jinxx shrugged.

"Well, whisper, do sign language- whatever!" She growled, stomping back up the stairs.

"Love you too!" Andy hollered bitterly up the stairs, running up the first few steps. He turned around, his fists clenching the rails. "Anyway, of course he's gotta be on my side."

Ashley continued to look down.

"So, what's your plan?" CC asked.

Jinxx and Jakes wanted so badly to say there was no plan. But Andy was the leader. He was the strongest. CC was strong. And who knows if Ashley's defending _any_ sides. There was nothing they could do to stop him.

"I think they are pretty greedy. They should be thankful they got a chance of a lifetime. But they're not. I'm sure of it. We're gonna make 'em finally realize our pain."

* * *

**Ok, I think you all see here- Andy's the bad guy. So he knows exactly what to do?**


End file.
